


San Junipero

by fullfoxy



Series: San Junipero [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Boy Hwang Hyunjin, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Is Gay, Except hyunjin, Fluff, I love Stray Kids okay, Inspired by Black Mirror, M/M, My First Fanfic, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, a bi legend, but its more towards the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfoxy/pseuds/fullfoxy
Summary: jeongin visits san junipero for the first time and meets the boy of his dreams.





	San Junipero

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is my first time posting a fanfic of mine online. the whole storyline is based on black mirror's episode 'san junipero'. i did change some things, for example all the sex scenes cause i dont feel comfortable writing that way about jeongin. i hope you like it!!

1987

Jeongin is nervous, he has never really been to a club. It's just always too crowded and the music is loud. So when he enters the nightclub everything is overwhelming for him. One half of the club is some kind of arcade and the other is a big dance floor surrounded with tables. Jeongin zones out for a bit, watching people play on the machines. He cringes slightly when he sees a simulation of a car crash, and quickly turns away. He decides to just sit down with a drink.

Just as he was about to take a sip of his cola someone violently sits down next to him. 'Excuse m-' but before Jeongin could say anything the stranger whispers 'play along please'. Jeongin already feels his cheeks getting red. The boy was beautiful, to say the least, he looked like he walked straight out of a magazine.

Right at that moment, another person came up to them. 'Finally! hey, Hyunjin listen can't we just-' the boy looked kind of stressed but Hyunjin cut him off. 'Listen Jisung I'm here with my good friend who I haven't seen in 5 years, could you please just leave me alone?'. Jeongin looked at the boy, whose name is Hyunjin apparently, with big eyes and a faint smile. He bit his lip and looked up to the other boy 'yeah dude, I have only one month left to live. Can we please enjoy our last days together?'. Jisung did not know what to say anymore, so he just smiled awkwardly and left with a quick 'i'm so sorry'. 

Hyunjin turned to his side to face Jeongin and smiled. 'So hey yeah my name is Hyunjin! Thanks for playing along, the dying part definitely did the job'. Jeongin felt his face getting hot again. 'Oh, right it was nothing really. And uh my name is Jeongin.' Hyunjin chuckled and jumped out of his seat, grabbing Jeongin by his arm. 'Come on, we are gonna dance now'. 

They danced for hours and occasionally asked, or screamed because of the loud music, each other questions. Jeongin never had fun like this, which is why he forgot to check the time. When he finally did it was already 11:50 pm. 'I have to go!' he screamed to Hyunjin, who was still dancing his heart out even though they had been at it for hours now. 'Wait why? can't I take you home?' Hyunjin flashed him his beautiful smile again. It was tempting, but Jeongin was scared and he could already feel his anxiety taking over. 'I- no I'm sorry I can't! I have to go!'. And with that Jeongin ran out in the pouring rain. The clock struck 12.

~

Exactly one week later Jeongin was standing in front of his mirror again. After almost an hour of trying on clothes, he finally just decided to wear something similar to last week. Meaning his glasses, hair down and a button up. 

The second he got to the club he regretted it. Hyunjin was on the dancefloor, of course, but this time he was not paying attention to Jeongin. He was very close to some girl, dancing and biting his lip, basically grinding on her. Jeongin could not watch it any longer so he ran to the bathroom, trying to hold back his tears.

Jeongin stared at himself in the mirror. It was stupid really. Thinking a guy like Hyunjin would fall for a boy like him. 'You look pretty when you're angry'. Of course. 'I'm not angry!' Jeongin said with his voice cracking. Hyunjin just smiled and walked up to Jeongin, staring right into his eyes without saying a word. 'Jealous, maybe?' Hyunjin lowered his voice. Jeongin tried his very best to look intimidating but it was failing already, his cheeks getting their familiar red colour. 

Hyunjin moved his head forward and Jeongin could hear his heart beating, like it was trying to jump out of his chest. 'But what about that girl'. His voice was only a whisper now. Hyunjin didn't answer. Instead, he closed the gap and kissed Jeongin softly. It wasn't rushed at all. Instead it was slow and romantic. Hyunjin, now holding Jeongin's head, broke the kiss just to look into the other's eyes. He used his thumb to rub his cheek softly and smiled. 'Can I take you home now?' Hyunjin said, still whispering like he was scared someone would hear it. Jeongin nodded.

Hyunjin's house was really cozy. It was located on the beach, just a few steps away from the sea. Hyunjin and Jeongin sat on the porch for hours. Just talking and sharing a bottle of wine. Stopping with talking only to make out for a few minutes, and then laughing at how awkward they were. 

'You know, I have never done anything like this. With a boy, I mean' Jeongin mumbled. 'Really? that's cute' Hyunjin smiled softly. It was silent for a minute. 'I was married to a woman once' Hyunjin said, staring at the sea. Jeongin didn't really know what to say so he just gave him a smile. He didn't want to make Hyunjin uncomfortable so he didn't ask any questions. Instead, he just grabbed his hand. 'I like you'. Hyunjin laughed, his laugh was high pitched, not 'manly' at all, and Jeongin felt his stomach fill with butterflies. 'You're acting like a teenager Jeongin' Hyunjin was still laughing. Jeongin blushed for the 100th time that day. 'I like you too'. Jeongin smiled and looked up at the stars. The clock struck 12.


End file.
